Orochi Ginba
is a character in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. His Beyblade is Omni Odax Triple Xtreme. He is currently a member of Zac's team, the Super Stars. Appearance Orochi Ginba is a boy with fair skin with dark blue eyes and brown hair styled in dreadlocks. His attire is mostly blue, consisting of a dark blue jacket with piano keys on the zipper line with the sleeves rolled up, a light blue v-neck shirt, and a pair of slightly loose, ankle-length blue pants with studs on them. He wears a pair of white sneakers, and accessories with a pair of white, grey and black wireless headphones he wears around his neck when he's not listening to music. He also has four silver rings worn on the ring fingers and index fingers of both hands. Personality As the son of a world famous conductor, Orochi has a strong passion for music, and often seen listening to music on his headphones, as well as incorporating musical themes in his speech. He is usually quiet and reserved, preferring to keep to himself most of the time. Orochi also has perfect pitch, and his hearing is so sharp that he can sense a Burst Finish coming before it even happens. It is because of this ability that people refer to him as "The Boy With The Perfect Ears". Orochi is very kind, and has been seen helping Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi, such as when he helped Nika after she accidentally trapped herself in a locked room. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Orochi is first shown as a competitor in the District Tournament, where he makes it to the semi-finals. He then competes in the Area Selection Tournament, where he loses to Valt in the A Block finals. Orochi later joins Zac's team, the Super Stars, and spends the rest of his time competing alongside them and helping Zac train for his battles in the Individual Tournament. Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades * Odax Central Blow: Orochi's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst (manga). * Omni Odax Triple Xtreme: Orochi's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. Special Moves * Blast Beat: Similar to Valt Aoi's Rush Launch, Odax moves around the stadium at high speed, attacking from all directions. Battles Relationships Zac Orochi is Zac's teammate on the Super Stars in the team tournament, and over the time that Orochi spent together with Zac as a member of said team, it becomes apparent that he is close enough to Zac to know when he is not acting his usual self. Zac was also impressed by Orochi's incredible hearing and said he could use someone like him in the studio. Valt Aoi Orochi developed an interest in Valt in episode 9, describing his Beyblade as "strong but weak, weak but strong" and wanting to see for himself just what Valt and Valtryek were really like. He also helped direct Valt and his mother to the Murasaki house in order to complete a bread delivery there (not knowing it was really a ploy by Wakiya to lure Valt into a Bey battle). There, he got the chance to watch the battle and see how Valtryek fought. However, Orochi began have doubts about Valt after the latter lost to Wakiya. However, in episode 11, after watching Valt and Wakiya's rematch, Orochi realized that he was right about Valt after all. Shu Kurenai Like many Bladers, Orochi respects Shu as a member of the Supreme Four. When the time came for their match in episode 12, Orochi tried to steal away Shu's fans by playing to the crowd, hoping to throw him off his game. However, Shu was not phased by this. Eventually, Shu defeated Orochi, and the latter congratulated him for having done so, especially after discovering that Shu was injured. Quotes * "Valtryek's song gets louder and brighter with every launch. It's exactly the sound I wanted to hear." * "Feeling a little nervous now that the crowd's on my side?" * "So, I'll be playing a duet with Valt in the finals." * "How about a little love for yours truly?" * "Here it is, folks! The rocking sound of my Blast Beat!" * "There's a first time for everything." Gallery For a full gallery of images of Orochi, see Orochi Ginba/Gallery. Trivia * Orochi is the first Blader in the entire ''Burst series who is left-handed; the others being Ukyo Ibuki, Lui Shirosagi, Shasa Guten, Ren Wu Sun, Boa Alcazaba, Rickson Clay, Stan Hamburg, Suoh Genji, and Hyde. ** Due to their ability to launch with both hands, it's suggested that ambidextrous Bladers such as Silas Karlisle and Shu Kurenai count as well. * Like many characters in the Burst cast, Orochi's family name contains a color. Orochi's color is silver. * "Orochi" essentially means "great serpent" and has been associated with snakes in Japanese legends and stories. ** Snakes are known for "hearing" through vibrations in their jaws. This is a special way of hearing, and Orochi has his own special sense of hearing. ** Yamata-no-Orochi is a multi-headed serpent in one famous Japanese tale; and Orochi's dreadlocks seem to resemble that as well. * His birthday is January 27. References Category:Super Stars Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters